(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel type TV, and a display panel fitting structure.
(2) Description of Related Art
In order to fit a display panel of a panel type TV to a front cabinet thereof, fixture bosses have been installed at positions offset from a panel tube face, on the front cabinet side of the panel type TV, in the past, thereby having secured the display panel to the bosses installed at about 10 spots (upper side: 3, lower side: 3, and right and left sides: 2 each), respectively, on the circumference of the front cabin by screws, respectively. The bosses used to be disposed at intervals of such a distance as not to permit floating to occur between the front cabinet, and the display panel at positions between the respective bosses when the display panel is secured.
Further, in order to absorb warp of the front cabinet, and variation in the extent to which the front cabinet is drawn, caused by the screws, an unwoven cloth has been added to the circumference of the front cabinet. By so doing, it has become possible to execute assembling with a gap between the panel tube face, and the front cabinet being kept uniform, however, there has remained room for improvement in terms of parts count, work efficiency, and the number of work process steps.
Now, with reference to a structure for fitting an image-receiving unit to a cabinet, such technologies as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3073214, No. 3072614, No. 3110997 and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. Hei 7 (1995)-16468. These Documents, respectively, are well known. For example, in Patent Documents Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3073214 and No. 3072614, respectively, it is described that when the image-receiving unit is secured to the periphery of an opening of a front cabinet, the latter is caused to be in intimate contact with an image-receiving face of the image-receiving unit, in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3110997, there is described a panel display television wherein a cabinet thereof has a structure for positioning a display panel, and in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. Hei 7 (1995)-16468, it is described that fingers formed on a panel are engaged with holes formed in a cabinet, respectively, thereby fitting the panel to the cabinet.
Any of the technologies disclosed in the Documents, respectively, however, is intended to cause the image-receiving unit to be in intimate contact with the cabinet, but is not intended to keep the display panel out of contact with a view area periphery of the cabinet, thereby forming a gap therebetween, kept at a predetermined spacing.